Eres tú
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hay algo en ese hombre. En mi prometido; que me hace pensar que es él. Que es el profesor Snape. ¿Por qué no te gustan los espejos, mi amor? Fic post guerra. Mejor es no verse en un espejo. Los espejos te muestran a veces; tal cuál eres.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling y

* * *

_Estaba caminando, el día era terriblemente malo. Como si esa expresión realmente existiera. Mi paraguas se iba volando entre los aires. El viento se llevaba mi gabardina negra y mis cosas. Parecía que en ese día, solo tendría mala suerte._

_Me resbalé mientras iba por mi paraguas. El viento traía lluvia y yo estaba mojándome completamente. Además, llevaba zapatos de tacón y mis pies estaban al descubierto. Apenas cubiertos con unas delgadas medias de nailon. _

_El punto era, que tenía un pésimo día y parecía ponerse peor. Maldije interiormente, por un par de minutos y continué corriendo tras mi paraguas._

_Cuando por fin lo alcancé, miré hacia adelante. Estaba atascado en una alcantarilla y si ponía mi pie allí, simplemente terminaría cayéndome._

_Bendito paraguas. ¡Por Merlín!_

_Me incliné para tomarlo, trataba de alcanzarlo. Bien, nunca lo alcancé. Estaba estirando mi brazo, cuando una ventisca me llevó hasta él._

_Y entonces me caí. Torpemente me resbalé y mi tacón se atascó en uno de los orificios de la alcantarilla. Me resbalé y caí de rodillas, golpeándome. Bien, eso dolía mucho. Mucho y mucho. Llevé una mano a mi rodilla izquierda y me sobé rápidamente._

_¿Qué le había hecho al mundo? Diablos..._

_Y entonces, una mano tomó mi paraguas. Antes de quejarme, lo abrieron y me cubrieron con él. Dije un: "gracias" y comencé a ponerme en pie._

Así fue como lo conocí. Un hombre muy elegante. Me pareció muy extraño. No solía encontrarme con personas tan amables. De hecho, ya llevaba minutos así, esperando la ayuda de alguien. Él me levantó del suelo y sostuvo el paraguas, hasta un pub. No sé para qué, ya que estaba emparamada hasta los dedos de los pies.

Me senté en una mesa y lo contemplé. No me decía gran cosa, pero para mí tenía una apariencia muy conocida. Qué casual nuestro encuentro.

Pagó por dos cafés bien calientes y se sentó a mirarme y a tomárselo, mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Qué agradable ese extraño.

— Ah, muchas gracias por salvarme de ese aparatoso momento.

— Tiene que estar al pendiente de situaciones como esas. Para que no se repitan.

Sonreí a modo de disculpa y me ofrecí a pagar por los cafés. A devolverle el dinero.

— No importa. No lo necesito. Asegúrese de calentarse muy bien, con eso. El tiempo está terrible allá afuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Para ti, cariño. Aquí más. Besos y te cuidas mucho. Se te quiere.

MariSeverus.

* * *

_Luego de aquel accidente innecesario, no volvimos a cruzarnos. Hasta un par de otros tontos sucesivos encuentros. Un banco... también me sirvió de encuentro._

_No tenía mi pluma e iba a retirar dinero. Estaba pidiendo una, cuando alguien la colocó frente a mí. Cuando alcé mi cabeza con la intención de agradecer. Se trataba de él. Me miró y yo..._

_¿Por qué me salía en todas partes?_

_En fin, luego terminamos viéndonos en una cafetería. Sí, el pueblo era ridículamente pequeño y ya comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa en sumo grado. Esa tarde, sin quererlo, como toda película cursi... me había derramado el café encima._

_Todas esas series de "casualidades", comenzaban a resultar muy graciosas._

_En una tienda de ropa, también lo encontré. Curiosamente, pasaba alrededor de un par de perchas. Parecía querer evitar los espejos allí, en cuanto le pedían que se mirara para saber cómo lucía._

_Lo estaba haciendo a ciegas. Sonreí y solo saludé._

_¿Qué más iba a hacer? No tenía otra alternativa._

_Charlamos por un rato. Era muy caballeroso y amable. En realidad no sé por qué pensaba en "él" cuando hablábamos. Tenía su estilo, pero no era nada de lo que había visto antes._

_Fue entonces cuando caí o caímos en cuenta de muchas cosas._

_Caí en cuenta de que los encuentros sucesivos, se volvieron un vicio para mí. Ya casi ansiaba verlo por las tiendas, por los súper mercados. En realidad era un vicio el verlo._

_Era bastante agradable, platicar con alguien como él. Yo estaba sola, él estaba solo. Eso siempre funcionaba._

_Para ambos funcionaba._


End file.
